


Being Born Ready

by hearmyvoice



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: Percy had never felt more comfortable with himself. Having Amethyst's support had never felt so wonderful.





	Being Born Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 44: Youth.

"You look wonderful, Pers." Looking back at the full-length mirror, the young blond kept quiet when he felt the female hands fixing his shirt to which he took the moment to kiss her hair, being grateful for the blackberry extract of her shampoo. "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

He felt his girlfriend's chubby brown hands gently clenching his freckled cheeks, to which he grinned. "Puh-lease! I was born ready, Amy-Ame. If I can confess to _you_ that you are my friends, I will be able to do it again before my parents.” His voice trembled, betraying his nervousness. He removed a hair from his face feeling the drops of sweat that had begun to form.

Amethyst smiled gingerly and played with her boyfriend's hair, quickly kissing his forehead at the exalted reprimands. "You know what happens, I'll be here. You'll never be alone, I promise,” she murmured, and knew that they had been the right words when a less forced smile showed on Percy's pale face. They would do this together, and it will be great.


End file.
